


The Unexpected Consequences of Past Mistakes

by momosnamegame



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Crying, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, Romance, all that jazz, and give y'all a somewhat pleasant ending, but kyle is most definitely intrigued by what he sees, but there will be angst, i will sprinkle in happy moments, lots of characters will die and/or be depressed, the kids are around 17 years old, this is a PMMM AU, tweek and kyle will not be a couple in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosnamegame/pseuds/momosnamegame
Summary: In his childhood, Tweek Tweak made a deal with a mysterious creature. The strange being's request was fairly straightforward; It wanted Tweek to make a contract to become a magical boy. In exchange, it would grant him one wish, his heart's desire.Years later, Tweek woefully regrets his hasty decision, and strives to prevent his fellow classmates from suffering the same fate. However, he learns that this task may not prove to be as easy as he thought, for all people are tempted and swayed by a demon's sweet song.





	1. A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, which means that the concepts of magical girls and boys are influenced by this show. If you have never seen PMMM, or have no idea what it is about, then I recommend at least looking up the basic rundown. Fortunately, this story is an AU, so the only character from the original work that appears in this story is Kyubey.  
> I will give a basic explanation of the concepts used in this story. If you already know this stuff, you can skip this.  
> -Magical girls/boys are created by way of a contract with Kyubey, in which one gains magical powers and one wish (You may want to watch the show to understand this, because it does a much better job at explaining this than I could). In this process, their soul is removed from their body and encased in a container referred to as a Soul Gem. This is done so that even if one's body is brutalized, as long as their Soul Gem is intact, they can remain alive.  
> -Magical girls/boys are required to fight malicious beings called Witches in order to collect items called Grief Seeds.  
> -Grief Seeds are used in tandem with Soul Gems. As long as a magical girl/boy fights Witches or experiences heightened emotions in their lives, their Soul Gem will grow dark with corruption. A Grief Seed is used when held against a Soul Gem, as it leeches the corruption out of it  
> -If one lets their Soul Gem become fully corrupted, they will succumb to depression and become a Witch themselves.  
> That's about all one needs to know about the PMMM universe before reading this.  
> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY STORY ELEMENTS INCLUDING DESCRIPTIONS OF DEATH, MENTAL DISORDERS, DEPRESSION, SELF-HARM, OR SUICIDE. YOUR SAFETY IS IMPORTANT!  
> Please enjoy!

He was shaking.

That was the only thing Tweek Tweak could focus on. He felt no emotion really, other than a faint implication of dismay. He wasn't registering any temperature or anything appealing to his sense of touch, nor the presence of other people, no, other  _things_ that knew only of destruction. Just his own quivering body.

His frame hadn't trembled in years.

When he looked back on the incident later on, he would recall feeling cold, which was  _something,_ at least. The people he was with, the mentor and student struggling against the Witch, they were probably cold as well, after their chests had been crushed, but before their Soul Gems had shattered. A cruel fate, of course, but not the worst by far. At least they hadn't been eaten. Really, it was their own fault. Charging into battle without a clear mindset and a plan already underway always led to the same outcome, in his experience. It wasn't the mentor's fault though. Their foolish student had rushed into battle hastily, without paying mind to the cries behind her. She didn't suffer long, at least, dying less than a minute later. Her mentor had followed shortly after, voluntarily allowing herself to be crushed into a pulp by the rampaging Witch. Before her suicide, she told Tweek that she and her dead student were sisters. 

He was coming back. He stood in the midst of a silent street, the Labyrinth fading away around him. He had dispatched the Witch with two blows. He looked around slowly, then a little more frantically. Where was the Grief Seed? Had someone noticed his dazed state and stolen it?

He cried out in relief when he spotted it a few meters away, an intricately patterned steel ball glinting in the light cast by the streetlamps. He jogged over, picked it up with his gloved fingers, and held it against the Soul Gem on his wrist. As always, he was entranced by the sight of the darkness seeping out of the verdant sheen of his soul, corruption being reclaimed by the remains of a lost being. 

When the process was over, he turned south and headed towards his home, not even bothering to shed his heroic garb. The night was already half consumed, and he still had more work to do.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, Tweek's looking at you", Stan hissed.

Kyle whipped around, catching Tweek's gaze from a ways back and glaring until the other boy turned away, trudging behind them at a snail's pace.

"He's been staring at me all day. How have you not noticed 'til now?" He kicked a lone piece of sidewalk that he had chipped off with the toe of his shoe several yards back. Although years had passed since their last year at South Park Elementary, he and Stan would still walk home together, telling each other stories of things that had happened when they were apart while also discussing topics they had talked about many times before.

"I don't know, I don't pay attention to this stuff. I just noticed because he's been following us since we left school. His house isn't even in this direction. What is his deal?"

Kyle shrugged, a tense rise and fall of the shoulder unburdened by his bag. "Who knows. Maybe he's here because Craig isn't with him to keep him in line", he said, a snide tone lilting at the end of his statement. Stan's eyes widened.

"Whoa, man. I thought you didn't mind Tweek. Didn't you hang out with he and his friends on Monday?"

Kyle glanced at Stan, his nose wrinkling.

"I don't mind him, he's actually pretty cool. I'd just get weirded out with anyone staring at me like that, you know? It's fuckin' creepy."

"Maybe he's got a thing for you."

Kyle slid his book-laden bag off his shoulder and slammed it into Stan's side, his friend sputtering out pained laughter all the while. "Hilarious, Stan. The day he and Craig break up will also be the day the world ends." Kyle slung his bag back on his shoulder, and stared at the ground, feeling eyes burning through his back.

Stan's laughter subsided, and he scratched his head. "I don't know what to tell you, man. Just walk over and talk to him. Ask him why he's staring. Even if he doesn't tell you, still just ask him to stop nicely. Be all civil about it, y'know? Anyone will listen if you're polite. Anyway, I gotta go."

Kyle jerked his head up, startled by the abrupt tone at the end of his friend's statement. "What, why?"

"We're at my house, dude."

Kyle looks over, only just noticing the chipping paint and homely atmosphere of Stan's house looming over their heads. "Oh."

"Yep. I gotta get started on homework, and I got a shit ton of stuff to study for my Economics exam. I'll call you later, okay? Bye!"

Stan waved and bounded across the yard and up the steps to the front door, shutting it so hard that it rattled in the frame. Kyle stared in bewilderment, the sudden abandonment clutching at his heart in strange ways. "See you, I guess", he breathed out. He was brought to awareness by the tingling on the back of his neck, turning around slowly. Tweek was staring at him still, but this time, he refused to back down when Kyle glowered at him, looking right back. His eyes bore into Kyle's skull, unblinking and intense. Finally, Kyle had enough of the staring match and sighed. "Fine".

He stalked over to Tweek, crossing his arm and cocking a hip outwards after he had come to a stop. 

"Why are you looking at me?"

Tweek just blinked slowly, a leisurely lowering and raising of his eyelids. Kyle pressed on, exasperated but curious.

"I'm not mad, I just wanna know why I'm so interesting to look at today. Do I look strange? Did I piss you off somehow? What did I  _do?_ "

Silence.

Kyle finally decided to pull out his last resort, suddenly embarrassed and stuttering through it.

"Do y-you-you know-like me...?'

Tweek let out a short, dry laugh, amusement twitching at the corners of his mouth and almost softening the intensity of his gaze, but he still didn't answer. Kyle relaxed, relieved that he had at least gotten a fraction of a response.

"I guess that was a stupid question. Look, whatever it is, could you please stop and go home? It's weird. I mean, you're not! You're not weird, but the staring kinda is and I still think you're cool, but-"

"Your friend is hiding something from you."

Kyle's mouth hung open, stunned mid-sentence into silence. A sudden breeze had kicked up, blowing through his hair and chilling him to the bone, but he didn't notice. Tweek smirked, but his expression still remained somewhat vacant.

"Now you're the one staring."

Kyle blinked, then shook his head, as if pulling himself out of a stupor.

"What?"

"I  _said-"_

"I heard what you said, I just don't believe you. Stan wouldn't hide anything from me, we tell each other everything! We tell each other too much, if anything! How could you possibly know anything about us? You don't know shit!"

Tweek just huffed, annoyance coloring his tone.

"Believe me or don't, but I have never lied."

Kyle froze, his mind running through past encounters. Strangely, his panic began to subside, despite what he remembered. Tweek was right. He had never lied to anyone.

Tweek smiled, his expression finally giving way to something gentle and human, and an incomprehensible feeling washed over Kyle's body, as if somehow his spirit had been soothed. However, the calm subsided and uneasiness emerged once again as Tweek began to take slow steps forward, finally stopping mere centimeters away from Kyle, their noses almost touching. His eyes really were striking, boasting a crystalline blue color that made people stop to look if they caught a glimpse in the right lighting.

"Meet me at my house tonight. At ten. My parents won't mind. They're never home anyways."

Tweek lifted a hand, grabbed Kyle's chin, and tilted his head upwards. Kyle realized that they were almost the same height, with the other boy being only a smidgen taller. 

"Will you agree?"

Kyle swallowed, then nodded, his heart pounding in his ears. Tweek released his chin, and Kyle turned and began to walk away, extra speed added to his strides. His face was hot, burning with...nervousness? Anticipation? Fright? He wasn't sure. He was still reeling from the sensation of staring into those eyes head-on. 

"One more thing."

Kyle paused mid-step.

"Don't tell Stan that we spoke. Hell, don't tell anyone."

Kyle gulped, his words caught in his throat. After a moment, he managed to inquire, "Why not?"

Tweek squinted at him.

"Just don't. Even if you don't decide to meet me later, I would strongly recommend that you keep your mouth shut", he spat, his calm disposition gone.

Then, with a toss of his head and his body swiveling around in one seamless motion, Tweek walked away, leaving Kyle alone to mull over a conversation that was meant to be straightforward and simple, but that had been turned on it's head and left to quickly spiral out of control.


	2. A Creature

_"Stop that fucking crying right now! Do you want to die tonight!?"_

_"Quit yelling at me! I wanna go home! I hate this! Take me home, I wanna leave NOW!"_

_"YOU CAN'T! You made your wish, the contract's complete, it's too late! You're stuck with doing this 'til you die!"_

_"...no...no...NOOOO!!!!!!"_

* * *

Tweek jolted awake, sweat and tears dripping down his cheeks. He sighed, turning over on his stomach to punch his lumpy pillow in frustration. The clock on his bedside table read as 9:50. He had only meant to nap for a little bit, not to sleep for two hours. Now he only had a few minutes until Kyle showed up, if he came at all. 

After taking a minute to calm down, he turned over, sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, cursing under his breath. Even after that false display of confidence earlier, he hadn't decided what he was going to say if Kyle did show up. How exactly does one tell a classmate, a classmate that they aren't even close to, that their best friend has ruined his own life? Unconsciously, Tweek's mind began to wander. What kind of wish had Stan made? Was it really worth losing his livelihood, his teenage years, his future? What could have been that important? Hopefully he hadn't wished for love. In all these cases, when Tweek had heard the wishes of others who had made the contract,  he found that wishing for the romantic attentions of another human being was the worst kind of request one could make.

He swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor, preparing to head to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Cavities were no joke, especially when they cost an arm and a leg to get filled, and Tweek didn’t wish any more debt on his parents. However, a series of light taps on the window stopped him in his tracks. After a short, tense silence, he finally huffed out a breath, turned and walked towards his window, and hoisted it up. On his sill sat a fluffy white creature, a curious thing that appeared to be a strange mix of a cat and a rabbit, flicking its tail and gazing up at Tweek with crimson eyes that seemed to bore themselves into ones very soul.

The creature regarded him for a moment, then tilted its head and spoke.

“May I come in? It’s been a while since we last spoke.”

Tweek shuddered. The...things voice was lyrical and high-pitched, and he hated it with every fiber of his being. Every time the thing spoke, he felt as if he was being suffocated, and this thing was standing back and laughing at his misfortune, that’s the kind of tone the creature’s voice carried. Almost immediately, however, he composed himself, and answered the thing with no mercy.

 “Fine, but you won’t stay. I can’t stand the sight of a filthy demon in my house.”

 The creature’s ear fluttered, and it jumped gracefully off the window and into the bedroom. “I wish you would call me Kyubey. Everyone else does, you know? That girl a few towns over, she even lets me sleep in her room. I wonder why you won’t extend the same hospitality?”

 Tweek gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay calm. “Because I hate you.”

 Kyubey stopped, then looked over it’s shoulder at him. “I know, and I don’t understand. Why must you feel so strongly about me at all? I watch you during the day, and whenever I’m not around, you give off the impression that you don’t care about anything. I mean, except for that boy.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh? Do you not like it when I mention him? What’s his name again? Craig? You seem to really care about him.”

Tweek clenched his hands at his sides, digging his fingernails into his palms.

“Well, I guess that’s to be expected, I’m not shocked at all. After all, isn’t he the one you-“

In an instant, Tweek had grabbed Kyubey by the neck, forcing it’s head to the ground. His body shook with unchecked fury, and he refused to look at the creature below him.

“I thought I told you to shut the fuck up! God, you always run your mouth about shit you can’t possibly understand! Just shut your fucking mouth! You wanted to know why I hate you? THIS is the shit I’m talking about! Just go away! Just fucking GO AWAY!”

There was no response, only a quick series of twitches underneath his fingers. Tweek forced himself to look down, then stifled a gasp. In his blind rage, he hadn’t noticed that he had broken Kyubey’s neck, twisting it into a grotesque mess of fur, flesh and trachea in his fists. He sat still for a moment, not even daring to blink. Finally, he stood up with the remains still in his hands and tossed the corpse out of his open window.

He stepped back, fighting the urge to scream. His heart was still pounding in his chest, feeling as if a bird's wings were beating against his ribcage. He had never lost himself so completely around Kyubey before, although he had killed the creature more times than he could count. However, the previous massacres were usually more...controlled, and often at the power of his weapon. A clean shot from one of his arrows was decidedly more easy to clean up than the bloody aftermath of an anger induced slaughter. Though,he mused, Kyubey would just handle it himself. When Tweek had first witnessed a Kyubey clone devouring its predecessor's corpse, he had been unable to eat for almost five days, remembering the sight of thick white flesh being consumed at an astonishing speed every time he would attempt to feed himself.

That was the one fact that truly upset him in regards to Kyubey. No matter how many times the thing would be shot, stabbed, bludgeoned, burned, choked, or drowned, it would always come back to taunt him, to rub his insecurities in his face, all with a lazy flick of its tail and a permanent smile pasted on its face. 

Tweek was shaken from his musings by the sound of the doorbell reverberating through the house. He could have spit in frustration. All the time he was going to use to think about what he was going to tell Kyle was wasted by Kyubey's pointless visit. 

He left his room in a rush, bounding down the stairs with a newly discovered sense of urgency. Perhaps his burst of adrenaline from Kyubey's murder could be used in his conversation with Kyle. If he didn't think about what he was saying, it would be easier to pretend the anger and sadness that was sure to follow wasn't affecting him. 

The doorbell rang again.

"Christ, I'm coming!"

Tweek approached the door, paused, breathed in deeply, then started to open it.

"Fuck, Kyle, can't you wait a sec-"

Tweek froze, the end of his sentence stuck in his throat.

Kyle wasn't there.

But Stan was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hate to say this, but I think I'll be updating this story less often than I thought. i had originally planned on updating every Wednesday, but I have a lot of schoolwork currently, as well as various events I have to attend, So essentially, I'm very busy right now, However, I will say that I want to update this story at least twice a week. Also, please leave comments with any constructive criticism or questions you may have. Thank you for reading this chapter, and please look forward to more in the future!  
> -Momosnamegame


End file.
